Père et fils
by NeverLearn
Summary: Quincest. "Arrête! Tu es mon père!" "Justement. Tais toi."
1. De la musique

Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour ecrire ça, les mots ne venaient pas!  
Bref, je bosse sur ce texte, ma première fanfiction, depuis presque six mois^^

Attention, Quincest!

Disclaimer; Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi. Heureusement pour eux, d'ailleurs!

* * *

Uryu reposa son livre et se leva.

La pleine lune éclairait le paysage de la ville sous la nuit, le vent frais jouait avec les rideaux, caressait doucement la bordure des meubles, s'attachait à quelques mèches folles qui encadraient son visage pour venir embrasser sa joue pâle comme la neige.

Quelques notes jouées au piano parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il connaissait cette musique presque angélique, douce et violente, que son père avait coutume de jouer quand il était enfant. Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

Il se sentait comme aspiré par ces notes, fantômes d'un passé plus simple. Fermant les paupières, il se dirigea vers la pièce voisine, la bibliothèque.

Son père, les yeux entrouverts, ses cheveux blancs coulant le long de sa figure, ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, trop concentré à faire pleuvoir la musique de son instrument pour s'occuper de son fils.

La fenêtre était ouverte. Il s'assit sur le bord, appuyant son dos sur les montants de la vitre.

Il sourit.

Il arrivait parfois, que son père rentre à la maison, le soir, plutôt que de dormir dans son appartement de fonction à l'hôpital. lorsque c'était le cas, il ne se voyaient presque pas, dinant à des heures différentes et n'occupant pas les mêmes pièces de la maison.

De toute façon, ce que faisait son père ne intéressait pas plus que ça. Il aurait juste aimé pouvoir dialoguer avec lui, le connaitre.

Il se sentait seul.

Les dernière notes, graves et sourdes, résonnèrent longuement dans la pièce.

Ryuken Ishida s'était levé. Son regard impénétrable se posa une seconde sur son fils, puis sur le piano. Puis, sans un parole, il sortit de la pièce;

Uryu se leva à son tour, sourit à nouveau, d'un sourire plus triste, et posa ses mains sur le piano. Il ne savait pas en jouer aussi bien que son père, mais tant qu'à faire...

Une nouvelle mélodie emplit l'atmosphère. Plus trainante, vaguement indifférente en apparence, elle avait pourtant tant à dire... Au bout d'une trentaine de seconde, elle se fit un peu plus vivante, semblant contenir tout la fureur du monde en ses entrailles, puis la rage fut transformée en chagrin et la voix d'Uryu vint s'ajouter à elle, se mariant délicatement avec les sons. Un simple murmure, suivant la musique, puis, devenant hautaine et pleine de défi, elle commença à articuler des paroles sans importance, mais qui allaient bien avec le thème.

Le chant s'arrêta brusquement lorsque deux mains, plus longues et plus fines encore que les siennes, saisirent ses poignets et le regard de Ryuken croisèrent le sien quand il leva le visage.

-J'aimerais te parler, que dirais tu de me suivre?

Uryu écarquilla les yeux. Est ce qu'il rêvait ou est ce que son père venait de lui adresser la parole? Un rapide calcul l'informa que ce n'était presque plus arrivé depuis son voyage au hueco mondo, deux mois auparavant. Il avait la rancune tenace.

-Euh...

Son père l'entraina, avec douceur mais fermeté, à sa suite. En entrant dans son bureau, il s'arrêta et le détailla. Uryuu nageait en pleine incompréhension, et, gêné, baissa la tête.

Lorsque le médecin eut terminé son examen visuel, il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis il planta ses yeux clairs dans les siens.

-Uryu...

-Oui... Ryuken?

-Je suis désolé.

-Pardon? Répondit le fils, interloqué.

Il leva la tête. Son père s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se collent. Lentement, il fit glisser une main sur sa joue. Uryuu ne l'en empêcha pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son esprit analysait la situation sans lui donner de solutions.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Ryuken se poser sur les siennes qu'il réagit, posa ses mains sur le torse de son père -son_ père!_- et le repoussa violemment.

-Ryu... Ryuken!

Le médecin lui jeta un regard glacé.

-Oui, Uryuu?

-Je... Tu...

Ryuken, agacé, le prit par les épaules et l'attira de nouveau à lui, l'embrassant avec rage. Uryuu, choqué, essaya de se débattre, mais l'albinos attrapa ses poignets et les maintint au dessus de sa tête, l'immobilisant; Il approfondit le baiser, glissa sa langue au travers des lèvres de son fils. Lorsqu'il le libéra, il nota que ses joues s'étaient rosies et que ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu es beau, Uryuu. Je te déteste.

Il l'observa quelques secondes, le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis il le poussa brusquement devant lui au travers de la pièce; Uryuu s'aida du bureau pour se relever, mais déjà son père était près de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la gifle du médecin. Ni le baiser qui suivit. Ni la deuxième claque.

Son cerveau se révéilla d'un coup et passa en mode "combat". Il baissa la tête pour éviter le coup suivant, puis il bondit en arrière, roula sur le bureau avec l'agilité d'un gymnaste et se receptionna sur ses deux pieds de l'autre côté. Il eut le temps de remarquer que son père avait invoqué son arc -lui ne portait pas son bracelet- avant de s'écarter à gauche pour éviter la flèche spirituelle qui laissa une trace fumante dans le mur.

_"Puissance faible. Il ne veut pas me blesser mais me neutraliser"_

La porte était derrière Ryuken. Il ne pourrait pas lutter longtemps contre lui sans arc.

Il passa sous le bureau et s'approcha de Ryuken, d'un roulé boulé qui lui aurait valu un culte de la part de son prof de sport. Il était désormais à moins d'un mètre de lui, il plongea au sol pour éviter la flèche suivante, puis bondit pour passer à gauche de son père.

Son père.

Son esprit s'égara sur cette donnée une seconde de trop.

La seconde qui fait généralement la différence entre la vie et la mort. Sauf que là, il ne fut pas tué par la flèche qui lui traversa le bras.

Il eut juste très très très mal.

Il lâcha un cri de douleur, et, surpris, tomba à terre.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, le visage de Ryuken était à moins de dix centimètres du sien.

Il sentit un frisson de peur descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Uryu, souffla Ryuken.

Du sang goutait sur le tapis.

-Arrête! Tu es mon père!

-Ne devrais je justement pas te désirer plus encore pour cette raison?

Sans tenir compte de sa grimace de douleur , il prit ses bras avec fermeté . ?docid=29764316 le releva, puis il le plaqua contre le mur. Il avait fait disparaitre son arc.

-Maintenant, tu vas être sage.

* * *

à la prochaine!:

Je ne sais pas quand je publierais le prochain chapitre, je n'ai même pas commencé à l'écrire


	2. Ceci n'existe pas

I'm baaack ! Oui, je vais essayer de tenir un rythme de publication à peu près stable. Enfin, je n'ai aucune idée pour ma prochaine fic.

En attendant, j'espère que celle ci vous plaira. J'ai beaucoup hésité entre cette fin et plusieurs autres mais... Je préfère celle là.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!

Don't own bleach.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Note laissée sur le bureau, juste avant le départ pour le hueco mondo :

_"Cher Ryuuken._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu rejette la nature quincy, mais essaye de comprendre que je suis obligé d'aider les gens qui ont besoin de mon aide. Inoue est mon amie, je ne l'abandonnerais pas.  
Je voulais que tu sois fier de moi. Je garde espoir qu'un jour tu le sois.  
Merci pour tout.  
Ton fils, Uryuu"_

* * *

Peu de choses étaient capable de stupéfier Uryuu au point de le tétaniser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger le petit doigt.

Être plaqué contre le mur et embrassé par son géniteur en faisait partie.

Mais ce genre d'événement appartenait à la catégorie "inimaginable".

Pourtant...

Un goût métallique de sang envahissait petit à petit sa bouche. Il gémit. Ryuuken passa une main sur son torse.

-Arrête... Arrête, je t'en prie, arrête! Murmura t il lorsque le médecin libéra ses lèvres.

-Tais toi.

Il sentit une main recouvrir sa bouche. Une autre descendre, batailler avec l'ouverture de son pantalon...

Il poussa un gémissement paniqué. Tant pis pour sa fierté, il y avait plus urgent. Ryuuken eut un sourire moqueur.

Uryuu se cambra. Son père appuyait son corps contre son bras blessé, et simultanément, avait posé sa main sur son entrejambe.

Il se remit à se débattre. Non, non, non, c'était impossible, il refusait que cela puisse avoir lieu.

Ryuuken relâcha son attention, bataillant avec les boutons de sa chemise. Peu de temps, à peine une seconde, pourtant cela suffit à Uryuu pour se dégager de son emprise; il bondit sur le côté, plongea à terre pour éviter une flèche, et...

Se retrouva allongé sur le bureau, deux mains fermement serrées sur ses épaules.

Sans avoir reçu d'autre coups, son corps entier le faisait souffrir; des larmes brouillaient sa vue. Ryuuken lui enleva ses lunettes et les laissa tomber sur le sol.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Uryuu eut la pensée fugace que c'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie qu'il entendait son père lui dire des paroles de réconfort. Il avait envie de répondre "je te hais!" mais la peur lui tordait les entrailles. Il ne put rien dire d'autre qu'un couinement terrifié lorsque son pantalon fut baissé au niveau de ses chevilles. Très vite rejoint par son boxer.

Il ferma les yeux. Ça ne se passait pas. Ça ne lui arrivait pas.

Des doigts fins et habiles vinrent défaire les boutons de sa chemise un à un, puis écartèrent les pans de tissus de son torse.

Non.

C'était impossible.

Il refusait purement et simplement de le croire.

La main de Ryuuken se posa sur son ventre, plus dissuasive que des liens de cuir et des chaines d'acier. Mais, même si il l'avait lâché totalement, Uryuu n'aurait pas pu bouger le moindre membre.

Un flot d'émotions le submergeait.

panique, douleur, peur.

Détresse. Incompréhension...

Terreur..

Il se rendit compte que Ryuuken avait retiré son pantalon.

Et il se rendit compte que ça allait se passer.

-Je... te hais, murmura t il.

-Tu m'en vois désolé, répondit son père..

Il écarta ses cuisses délicatement et inséra un doigt en lui. Uryuu tendit le cou, poussant un gémissement de peur.

-A-Arrête...

Ryuuken sourit presque. Puis il se cala entre ses jambes. Entra en lui, _dans_ lui, doucement, délicatement.

Uryuu se cambra. Son corps se souleva dans un spasme, un cri muet de souffrance résonnant sur ses lèvres. Son souffle était sifflant.

Le médecin commença de lents va-et-viens à l'intérieur de lui.

-Aaaa-AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Les mains d'Uryuu se fermèrent sur les bords du bureau, serrant comme si il allait faire disparaître le monde autour de lui. Sa tête, renversée en arrière, heurta le bois du meuble. Il ne voyait rien. Tout était flou et se confondait dans la douleur malsaine qu'il ressentait. Son corps se soulevait par soubresaut, sans qu'il exerce le moindre contrôle dessus.

Il était déchiré de l'intérieur.

-Hhhh... Ryu-uken...

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, merde ! Je suis ton fils... Arrête, arrête, arrête, arrête, arrête..._

Son père le fixait, une lueur fascinée dans le regard. Le plaisir se lisait sur son visage, pourtant, il semblait toujours impeccablement neutre.

Peut être un peu essoufflé.

-Sais tu comment réagissent les humains lorsque tout ce en quoi il croyait, tout leur univers, est détruit méthodiquement et annihilé jusqu'à la dernière ruine ?

Ryuuken ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Les yeux de son fils s'ouvrirent, immenses et fiévreux, et se posèrent sur son visage. Un coup plus fort, un sursaut de douleur les firent se refermer. Dommage. Il ralentit légèrement le rythme, pour qu'il puisse profiter de nouveau de la vue de ce bleu-océan.

Uryuu était beau. Plus beau encore que feu sa mère.

Et Ryuuken était esthète dans l'âme.

Les yeux fixés sur son visage tendu de douleur, il finit par venir à l'intérieur de son fils, ce qui lui tira un gémissement surpris et douloureux.

Il s'effondra sur son corps, à bout de souffle. Uryuu ne fit pas le moindre geste, mais il pouvait imaginer ses yeux à moitié fermés sur ses prunelles brillantes, ses bras détendus et alanguis, et son visage encore choqué par la douleur qui traversait son corps de part en part.

Il se redressa. Le temps de déposer un baiser tendre au creux de sa gorge. Sa peau était soyeuse et salée.

Sans que son fils ne fasse un geste, ne lui accorde un regard ou une parole, il se retira et enfila son pantalon. Puis il sortit de la pièce, en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte et de na pas faire de bruit en marchant, comme lorsque Uryuu était enfant et qu'il venait l'embrasser sur le front, le soir, dans son sommeil.

ooo

Gare de Tokyo, quatre heures douze du matin.

La nuit s'apprête à céder sa place à l'aube au dessus des grattes ciels.

C'est un garçon long et mince, d'une quinzaine d'années, qui débarque sur les quais gris et sales. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu profond, si pleins de souffrance contenue qu'il en met mal à l'aise les gens qui le regardent. Lui ne regarde personne. Sa vue passe au travers. Ses cheveux noirs, mi-longs, balaient son visage blême, aux traits fins mais maladif, et alourdis par des cernes violacées. Dans sa main, un sac d'écolier presque vide. Il n'a ni argent ni famille dans la capitale japonaise. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il vient y chercher. D'ailleurs... Est ce qu'il cherche encore quelque chose?

Garçon, pourquoi t'exiler ainsi? Que fuis tu? Qu'as tu vu que je ne connais pas, et que t'as fait le genre humain pour que tu pose sur lui des yeux si vides de vie ?

L'adolescent anonyme lève la tête et regarde autour de lui, comme si il voulait se souvenir de cet endroit. Il ne semble pas y parvenir. Alors, il soulève son sac et le cale sur son épaule. À son poignet tinte un pendentif en forme d'étoile.

Au fond, on n'échappe jamais vraiment à soi même.

* * *

Aaaah, mon dieu, je suis un monstre ! Comment ai je osé écrire un truc pareil ?

Bref, j'espère que -même si on atteint des sommets dans le malsain- cette fic vous a plu. Je vous aime. Portez vous bien.

NeverLearn.


	3. Retour vers l'enfer

Salut à tous et à toutes!Oui, je sais, j'avais annoncé que ma fic était un two-shot.  
Oui, dans le dernier chapitre, je vous avais dit que ma fic était finie.  
Si vous êtes pas content, lisez pas ce chapitre! En attendant, je reviens dans l'aventure^^  
Finalement, j'aime bien Uryuu. Il ne mérite pas une fin comme ça. Bon, là, je prends juste un plaisir sadique à prolonger ses malheurs, mais bon...

Disclaimer Bla, bla, bla. Bleach n'est pas à moi.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il arrive que le pire advienne.  
Il arrive que les policiers retrouvent un garçon perdu dans l'immensité de Tokyo, à peine trois jours après sa fugue.  
Il arrive qu'on oublie de lui demander les raisons de sa fuite.  
On dira; la pression sociale et scolaire. Le stress. Une fragilité mentale.  
On le rendra à son père. On dira même à ce même père qu'il est courageux de s'occuper de son fils seul, alors qu'il est veuf, et de trouver le temps pour son boulot avec ça.  
On lui souhaitera bon courage.  
Le père lui fera manquer l'école pendant quelques jours. Pour récupérer.  
Et ces quelques jours seront les pires de sa vie.

* * *

Uryuu était allongé.

Il venait de rentrer de la gare. Il avait été ramené à Karakura et maintenant, il attendait dans sa chambre le verdict de son père.  
Ryuken n'avait pas eu pour lui le moindre regard, la moindre parole. Il avait juste remercié les flics de lui rendre son fils. Il avait dit qu'il s'était beaucoup inquiété.

Uryuu trouvait ça parfaitement ironique. Presque amusant.

Il aurait pu en rire. Si il avait eu la force, la volonté de rire. De vivre.

Il repassait en mémoire son voyage. Sa fugue.

Il avait eu l'impression d'être dans du coton jusqu'à Tokyo. Déconnecté. il ne se souvenait quasiment plus de cette partie là. Si il s'était passé quelque chose d'important, il l'avait oublié. Entre trois heures du matin, quand il était arrivé, et quatorze heures environ, il se remémorait une longue marche aux hasard des rues, mais ce n'était pas très clair.  
Ensuit, il avait eu faim. Vingt quatre heures sans rien avoir avalé lui avait mis l'estomac dans les talons, et c'était une pensée aussi triviale que celle ci qui avait permis à sa conscience d'émerger du brouillard où elle s'était perdue.  
Son cerveau s'était remis en marche. Il s'était acheté de quoi manger dans une épicerie proche.  
Il avait aussi réalisé l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et commencé à envisager "la suite".  
Comment se nourrir, où dormir, comment prendre soin de la blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule devinrent soudain des questions très préoccupantes.  
En plan d'avenir, il n'en avait qu'un: Recommencer sa vie.  
Il foutait en l'air tout ce qu'il avait déjà construit: des études qui s'annonçaient brillantes, une vie en tant que guerrier quincy qui le passionnait, les sentiments qu'il avait pour ses amis...  
Il s'était demandé si c'était le bon choix. Puis il avait réalisé que, maintenant qu'il était là, c'était surtout son seul choix.  
Si il n'avait pas eu la tête dans le brouillard comme avant, aurait il eu le courage de partir?  
La réponse s'imposait d'elle même: non.  
Alors qu'il était occupé à ne rien faire sur les marches d'un musée, une fille un peu plus âgée que lui, au genre bohème, l'avait abordé pour lui demander une taffe. Il n'en avait pas. Elle lui avait demandé si il était paumé. Il avait répondu oui. Elle s'était donc pris de sympathie pour lui et l'avait emmené dans son groupe de potes. Ils squattaient un appartement délabré en banlieue; c'était là qu'il avait dormi.  
Le lendemain, il avait suivi la fille, Morgane, et ses amis de parc en parc. Certains étaient déjà des adultes, d'autres, plus rares, avaient son age. Au son des guitares, ils refirent le monde. Uryuu avait senti et compris que chacune de ces personnes avait vécu quelque chose de plus que la plupart des personnes de leur age. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais c'était une évidence. Et personne ne demandait à personne de raconter sa vie.  
De la bière circulait. Des joints, aussi. Uryuu avait gouté au deux, pas vraiment apprécié le goût, mais adoré la sensation que cela procurait.  
Vers vingt et une heure, à la lueur des lampadaires et des lampes torches, ils avaient improvisé un genre de concert. Leur groupe avait grossi, ils étaient une vingtaine. Uryuu se souvenait d'avoir été embrassé par Morgane. Par d'autres personnes, aussi, pas toujours des filles.  
Puis ils avaient été chassé du parc.  
La deuxième nuit, Uryuu l'avait passée dans les bras de Morgane et d'un garçon du nom de Tenshi, âgé de dix sept ans. Ils n'avaient rien fait. Ils étaient juste ensemble, à partager leur chaleur, et ça leur suffisait.  
Quand il s'était réveillé, la plupart des gens dormaient encore. Un petit groupe discutait dans l'ancienne salle de bain; il s'était joint à eux.  
Jusqu'à ce que la police vienne et vide le squatt, note les identités de chacun et les emmène au poste. Sans surprise, une bonne partie des mineurs étaient fugueurs.

Il avait été ramené chez son père.

Il se souvenait de la surprise qu'il avait eu en croisant son reflet dans le miroir du train qui le ramenait chez lui. Pâle, les cheveux en désordre, sa chemise à moitié ouverte et tâchée du sang qui suintait de son bandage à l'épaule, et les yeux plus cernés -et plus bleus- que jamais. Il s'était sourit ironiquement.

-C'est ce corps qui te plaît, Ryuken? Avait il dit tout haut.

C'était là qu'il avait réalisé.

Il avait réalisé qu'il retournait vers l'enfer. Morgane et les autres lui avaient occupé l'esprit à autre chose, et il avait presque "oublié" ce qu'il s'était passé en leur compagnie.

Mais aussi réalisé qu'il avait grandi.  
Cela n'empêchait pas que si son père essayait de... _d'abuser_ de lui de nouveau, il n'aurait pas la force physique et psychologique de se défendre.

Mais il avait changé. Il s'était ouvert.

Cela lui fit un drôle d'effet.

Jusqu'au dernier moment, il avait eu la possibilité de dire au policier "je ne veux pas retourner chez cet homme. Je vous en prie. Ne le laissez pas m'approcher. Il m'a... Violé..." le regard de Morgane et de Tenshi, qui étaient assis à côté de lui, l'incitaient à le faire. Eux aussi retournaient vers l'enfer, quel que soit ce qui les attendaient chez eux...Si lui parlait, peut être pourraient ils en faire autant?

Mais il ne le fit pas. Lorsque vint l'heure de se séparer, il échangea un baiser avec les deux, et leur murmura "bonne chance..." Avant de se laisser emmener. Ils avaient échangé leurs numéro, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions; ce qu'ils avaient vécu était trop intense et trop doux pour ne pas être éphémère.

Son père l'attendait sur le quai. Si il l'avait vu embrasser Morgane et Tenshi, il n'y fit aucune allusion.

Et maintenant, il était rentré, et il attendait que son père dise quelque chose.

Il était résigné. Et triste. Et furieux. Contre lui même, contre les policiers et contre son père.

Ryuken finit par entrer dans sa chambre. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

Uryuu ne lui accorda pas un regard.

-Je ne tolérerais pas que tu fugues alors que tu es sous ma responsabilité, commença Ryuken.

-Bonjour, père, répondit Uryuu.

L'albinos sembla étonné. Il n'ajouta rien, laissant le silence s'éterniser. Puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sur le seuil de la porte, il se tourna vers son fils et ajouta en plissant le nez:

-Tu devrais te doucher.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Uryuu porta son T shirt à son nez. Il portait les odeurs mélangées de Tenshi et de Morgane. Il sentait aussi la bière, la sueur et le gazon coupé.

Il sourit. Une semaine auparavant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé embrasser une fille inconnue, et encore moins un garçon, ni boire, ni fumer. Ni fuir.

Ni servir de jouet à son père.

Il grimaça et décida d'aller à la douche.


	4. Bienvenue en Enfer!

Bonjour! C'est remoi. Je me doute que vous en avez rien à faire, mais j'ai vraiment envie de vous le raconter. La fille de mes rêves partage mes sentiments! Sauf... Qu'on n'est quand même pas en couple. Ce serait trop simple. Mais je crois que le savoir me suffit.

Bref, la vie est belle et je me shoote à la musique.

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas, etc.

* * *

**Bienvenue en enfer!**

La baignoire était immense. Ryuken adorait les bains. Uryuu les appréciait aussi, mais là, c'était une douche rapide qu'il voulait.

Il était entré depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Certes, il s'y était un peu attendu.

Il se retourna vers l'entrée.

Son père lui faisait face, les bras croisés, l'air presque désapprobateur.

-Je t'interdis de m'approcher.

Ryuken sourit.

-Je ne vois pas très bien comment tu pourrais m'en empêcher, dit il, en faisant tinter entre ses doigts le bracelet Quincy d'Uryuu.

Il s'avança jusqu'au bord de la baignoire. Uryuu y était debout, les cheveux et le corps trempés, inconscient que la position de défi dans laquelle il était, et qu'il saurait lui faire perdre bien vite, ne faisait que le rendre plus désirable.

Il se détourna et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Uryuu fit mine d'essayer de partir, mais une flèche plantée dans le mur, à cinq centimètres de son visage, le dissuada de s'enfuir par ce moyen.

Ryuken sentait son regard brûlant de haine et d'appréhension dans son dos.

Nu, il enjamba le bord de la baignoire et ferma la porte en verre. Son fils s'était plaqué contre le mur, et semblait avoir perdu de son insolence. Il l'embrassa, se collant à lui.

Sa réaction à ce baiser ne se fit pas attendre, et Uryuu gémit d'indignation en sentant son érection contre sa cuisse.

-Hhh... A-Arrête. Laisse moi...

Il se débattit.

Ryuken bloqua ses bras contre le mur, et se blottit plus encore contre lui. L'eau brûlante de la douche se mêlait aux larmes de détresse qu'Uryuu commençait à laisser échapper. Il sentait sa main caresser sa joue et sa langue explorer sa bouche. Il aurait voulu vomir.

Il eut un sursaut de surprise en sentant son père prendre son sexe en main et essayer de le faire réagir.

-Non! Murmura t il. NON! Je te l'interdis. ARRÊTE!

Dégoûté par la rédemption de son traître corps, il se tortilla encore plus pour échapper à son père.

-... Aaah...

Ryuken continuait de le masturber, savourant la sensation exquise que lui procurait la terreur de son fils, et partait à la découverte de son torse, léchait et mordillait ses clavicules, puis ses tétons... Ses abdos finement dessinés sous sa peau d'ivoire... Et le caressait plus vite...

Uryuu ne luttait plus contre son père mais contre lui même, pour retrouver sa maitrise de son corps. C'était son dernier honneur, et il ne s'abandonnerait jamais à apprécier ce que lui faisait subir cet homme.

-Arrête. Arrête, je ne veux pas... Ahhhh... Hhhh... A-Arrête... Arrête. Arrête. A-ARRÊTE!

Il haletait. C'était comme un combat. Non. C'était un combat. Un combat perdu d'avance, mais il ne se rendrait pas.

Ryuken le regardait dans les yeux.

Et il retrouvait la maitrise de son corps.

Il lui jeta un regard méprisant de défi.

Alors, Ryuken sourit.

-Je t'ai connu moins pugnace...

Puis il saisit ses cheveux et le força à se baisser. Voyant qu'il détournait la tête, il demanda:

-Veux tu vraiment que je te donne cet ordre vulgaire et réducteur, ou vas tu te décider tout seul?

Uryuu était révolté par cette idée. Il ne réagit pas.

-Suce, reprit son père.

-... Plutôt crever.

Le visage de Ryuken ne se troubla pas. En tirant les cheveux de son fils, il le ramena à sa hauteur et se remit à l'embrasser avidement. Sa main explorait ses fesses et l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Uryuu se débattait entre ses bras.

-Non. NON! Arrête...

Quand Ryuken introduisit un doigt en lui, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir encore. Ryuken le fit basculer par terre, en tordant son bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il caressa ses hanches et appuya sur ses épaules pour le mettre dans la bonne position.

-... S'il te plait...

Délicatement, il se positionna derrière lui, admirant la vue que lui offrait le dos dénudé de son fils, arqué par le froid, la douleur et l'appréhension...  
Les plaies causée trois jours plus tôt ne s'étaient pas encore bien refermées.

Uryuu hurla en sentant son père entrer brusquement en lui, et hurla encore en sentant sa chair se déchirer.

-AAAAAAAH!

Au bout de quelques lents va-et-viens, Ryuken était tout au fond de lui.

La tête entre les mains, Uryuu sanglotait doucement, et ne se débattait plus.

Cela n'arrivait pas, hein?

Non, ça ne pouvait pas...

ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça.

Un peu de sang coulait dans la baignoire, dilué dans l'eau.

Les coups de butoirs se faisaient plus forts et plus rapides.

C'était impossible.

Uryuu avait du mal à respirer. Son corps ne répondait plus du tout.

Il n'était pas là.

La douleur le coupait en deux. Les yeux écarquillés fixés sur les reflets rouges de l'eau, il entendait son père haleter de plaisir, et ce son le révulsait.

Il était peut être mort? Et tout cela était l'enfer.

Ryuken finit par jouir. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos de son fils. Quand il eut reprit son souffle, il se retira, laissant Uryuu retomber et se rouler en boule dans la baignoire. Il arrêta l'eau, puis sans un mot, il quitta la pièce.

Uryuu décida de se laisser sombrer.

Il reviendrait à la réalité plus tard.

Pour l'instant, elle faisait trop mal.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la réalité, car c'était impossible. Ce n'était pas la réalité car c'était l'enfer.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'Uryuu n'avait toujours pas bougé, Ryuken revint.

Il avait passé un pantalon et une chemise. Uryuu était presque sec et tremblait -pas seulement de froid.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et souleva son torse pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Les yeux d'Uryuu ne regardaient rien.

Il l'embrassa tout de même.

-Ne fugue plus jamais.

* * *

Uryuu finit par sortir de sa prostration.

Tremblant de froid, ankylosé d'être resté immobile pendant... Il ne savait pas combien de temps, déchiré en deux par la douleur du viol, il se releva lentement.

Dans le miroir, son reflet le regardait, l'air misérable.

Uryuu réalisa qu'il était totalement résigné. Il continuerait à subir cela jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le courage de dénoncer son père -c'est à dire, jamais- ou qu'il soit majeur et libre de partir.

Il ouvrit les bras en croix, faisant toujours face au miroir.

-Bienvenue en enfer...

* * *

Voui, je me suis pas foulée pour trouver un titre à ce chapitre. Et voui, ce chapitre était abusément court.  
Par contre, c'était que du lemon. Et un lemon de viol incestueux en plus. C'est que la deuxième scène -18 que j'écris de toute ma vie et c'est chaud.  
Enfin, c'est dur quoi.  
... J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer.

Ah, merde, je dis plus rien.  
J'arrête d'écrire toute seule. Le prochain chapitre suivra bientôt, et je prévois de le faire plutôt long.  
Une review? (je devrais mettre en place un genre de système de péage. Du genre si j'ai pas au moins trois reviews, je poste pas le prochain chapitre. à creuser ^^)


	5. De l'ironie divine

Hlloooo!  
Dsiclaimer Don't own Bleach.  
Aujourd'hui, un chapitre assez court. Mais je n'ai pas mis longtemps pour le publier. Et il faut que je mette en place la deuxième partie de mon histoire -dans deux chapitres.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La vie, les amis, le lycée, et le sens de l'ironie de Dieu**

Uryuu avait toujours été d'une simplicité très formelle dans ses choix. Et, à part sa fugue (mais pouvait-on parler d'un choix?) la plupart de ses décisions étaient dictées par la logique. Pourtant, il était quelqu'un de passionné, et il ne pouvait souvent pas s'empêcher d'aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il décidait. Aller sauver Inoue au Hueco Mondo en trahissant la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père en était un bon exemple.

Mais là, sa décision n'aurait pas d'influence sur ses amis. Elle lui semblait donc moins importante.

Oui. Ce n'était pas son père qu'il trahissait ici. Ni Ichigo ou les autres.

C'était lui. C'était sa fierté, son honneur, sa dignité d'être humain qu'il était en train de pietiner en restant ici.

Mais il resterait tout de même.

Il continuerait à maintenir les apparences, en espérant que la situation n'empire pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libre de partir.

Même si il devait ne jamais revenir. Surtout si il pouvait ne jamais revenir...

* * *

Il se cloitra dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que la faim l'oblige à sortir, le lendemain matin.

On était samedi, et son père était appelé à l'hôpital. Ils ne firent que se croiser dans la cuisine.  
En lui versant une tasse de thé, il précisa qu'il passerait sans doute moins de nuits à son travail maintenant.  
... Maintenant? Maintenant que quoi?  
Ryuken enfila son pardessus et quitta l'appartement en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.  
Uryuu vida sa tasse dans l'évier, dégouté par l'odeur de la boisson que cet homme lui avait préparé. Il était tombé bien bas... Lutter contre l'abomination qui lui arrivait par thé interposé...  
Il mangea rapidement puis se mit à errer dans l'appartement. Sur la table basse du salon, son portable l'attendait depuis son départ. Il sourit en découvrant une dizaine d'appels manqués de ses amis.  
"Amis"... Arriverait il un jour à leur avouer la vérité? Sans doute pas.  
Il se demanda si son père avait ébruité la nouvelle de sa fugue, ou si le lycée et ses camarades ignoraient la raison de son absence.

La journée passa en révisions. Non pas qu'il en ait besoin, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Lorsque son père rentra, au soir, il était couché et dormait déjà.

Dimanche, Ryuken ne travaillait que le matin. Uryuu s'attela à ne rien faire sur le balcon. Il cousit un peu. Il lui restait un tissus bleu foncé dont il pensait faire un haut féminin. Peut être l'enverrait-il à Morgane... Alors, il lui faudrait aussi un cadeau pour Tenshi. Une veste, par exemple. Ou des gants.

Le bruit de la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvrait mit fin à ses pensées.

Il guetta les sons qui parvenaient de l'extérieur de sa chambre. Des bruits de cuisine, entre autres. Son père aux fourneaux? Voilà qui était inédit.

Il fut appelé à table, chose qui n'était plus arrivée depuis la mort de sa mère, et sortit en cachant tant bien que mal son léger boitement.

Ryuken et lui mangèrent en silence.

Tout était affreusement... Normal. Ils ressemblaient plus que jamais à une famille classique, et ce, alors qu'ils avaient toujours maintenu lers rapports au strict minimum, qu'il n'avaient aucune affection l'un pour l'autre, et qu'Uryuu avait été violé par son père.

... Si Dieu existait, il avait un sens de l'humour vraiment très particulier.

Uryuu regagna sa chambre. Quand allait venir le coup fourré?

Il ne tarda pas.

Ryuken entra dans la pièce alors qu'il se changeait.

Il nota amèrement qu'il faudrait penser à dormir tout habillé, désormais.

Avec une armure ou une ceinture de chasteté.

Il était torse nu. Il se retourna calmement et lança:

-Je te hais.

Ryuken resta imperturbable.

Il s'approcha d'Uryuu qui eut pour seule réaction de détourner le regard.

Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue, presque tendrement.

-Je le sais. Mais...

Il l'embrassa.

-Tu ne pourra jamais me haïr autant que je te hais. Et que je t'admire.

Il le poussa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur son lit. Puis il releva sa tête, pour pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux.

-Regarde toi. Tu es magnifique.

Sa voix glaciale contrastait étrangement avec ses paroles, pourtant, il était sincère.

Uryuu eut un sourire sombre.

Ryuken s'assit à côté de lui et dénoua le pansement qui lui couvrait l'épaule. Uryuu l'avait changé depuis son retour, mais il était tout de même imprégné de sang.

-J'aurais dû m'occuper de cette blessure plus tôt, dit il en examinant la plaie infectée. ça ne te fait pas mal?

Uryuu haussa son épaule valide.

-Je crois que je vais avoir à recoudre. Je le ferais plus tard.

Plus tard...

Uryuu se tendit. Il aurait été prêt à fuir...Si il avait eut une chance de s'échapper.

Ryuken l'embrassa.

* * *

Voilà. Pas d'explicite, je commence à en avoir marre de taper des lemons. Allez, boudez pas! J'ai quand même mis un baiser.  
Promis, Je vous en prépare un pour la deuxième partie qui arrive.

je verrais bien un trailer pour ça. Genre :

*fond noir, musique calme, perçu battement de coeur*  
*texte blanc en fondu lent*  
"Alors que la réalité n'était plus qu'un enfer"  
*Flash, plan rapproché du visage d'Uryuu en train de se débattre*  
"Alors que la seule issue vous semblait être la mort"  
*Flash, plan d'Uryuu sanglotant contre le mur suite à son combat avec Ryuken*  
"Vous êtes en vie."  
*Flash, vision panoramique de Karakura*  
"Vous avez résisté. Grandi."  
"Et maintenant..."  
*Plan en fondu lent d'Uryuu, le front posé contre la baie vitrée où on voit la pluie tomber*  
*Incrustation lente des lettres sur l'image, on voit Uryuu fermer les yeux*  
"L'espoir renaît"  
*Fondu au noir*  
"Sur vos écrans dès que l'auteur trouvera de la motivation"  
"Soyez prêts"

... Voilà \o/

Merci d'avoir lu! Et n'oubliez pas que tout flatteur vit au dépends de ceux qui le lisent. Cette leçon vaut bien une review, sans doute?


	6. De l'ironie divine 2: Lundi matin

OMG on a passé le cap des 1500 vues! (1600 en fait, c'est juste que j'avais pas remarqué avant de poster le dernier chapitre)  
C'est trop über génial de la mort! :3  
L'auteur se congratule et parle d'elle à la troisième personne car elle est légèrement schizophrène.

Plus sérieusement: Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices. C'est vraiment génial de votre part de continuer à me suivre. Merci aussi à mes revieweuses régulières, Taabata et Hesymi en première place, ainsi que toutes les autres qui m'ont un jour reviewée; Yume-cry, SEY-sama, Beautiful Draco, Lacrimosa Van Ray, Saeymi, NaeMilo, Malys et Eternity.

Nous y voilà. C'est le dernier chapitre de la première partie de ma fic. J'ai assez longuement hésité à la terminer ici mais en voyant votre enthousiasme, je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Donc d'autres suivront bientôt^^

slash must go on!

Disclaimer Bla, bla.

* * *

**La vie, les amis, le lycée et le sens de l'ironie de Dieu  
**Suite

Lundi arriva. Uryuu se leva vers cinq heures, bien plus tôt que d'habitude, et se prépara en silence pour ne pas avoir à croiser son père.  
Aujourd'hui, il retournait au lycée. Aujourd'hui, il retrouvait un ersatz de liberté, et un repère dans sa vie.  
Aujourd'hui, il pourrait -devrait- enfin faire comme si tout était normal...  
Son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain était pitoyable. Son teint était maladif, et ses yeux étaient alourdis de cernes violacés. La veille, son père lui avait laissé un bel hématome sur le bras; il changea donc de chemise, pour en mettre une aux manches longues.  
Puis il récupéra son sac et quitta la maison.

-Ishida!

Uryuu se dit que dès qu'il serait majeur, il changerait de nom de famille. Certes, c'était celui de son grand père, qu'il admirait profondément, mais c'était aussi et surtout celui de Ryuken. Il se retourna quand même vers Inoue, qui venait de l'interpeler, et la salua aussi aimablement qu'il pouvait. Tatsuki était là aussi.

Inoue commença par lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas été là, avant de lui reprocher de ne pas répondre quand on l'appelait, puis de dire qu'elle avait pris ses devoirs, d'annoncer que le prof de sport était absent pour cette semaine, puis qu'ils avaient un contrôle en histoire jeudi, puis elle salua Ichigo et Chad qui venaient d'arriver.

Uryuu n'en avait pas placé une.

Heureusement, la présence du roux troubla Inoue suffisamment pour réduire son débit de parole. Ichigo lui demanda à son tour pourquoi il avait été absent. Le Quincy savait qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que son reiatsu avait quitté la ville, il répondit donc cash:

-Je suis parti.

-Hé, dit Tatsuki, c'est la rumeur qui a couru pendant quelques jours, mais personne n'y croyait.

Uryuu eut un fin sourire.

-T'étais où? Ajouta Ichigo.

-ça ne te concerne pas.

Il paraît que le silence est d'or; Celui ci fut surtout de plomb. Sauf pour Uryuu, parfaitement à l'aise dans le blanc pesant qui suivit sa déclaration.

Il est étrange de voir comme les habitudes, devenues des automatismes, suffisent à meubler une journée quand on ne veut pas penser. Uryuu sortit du lycée la tête dans le vide et prit la direction de son immeuble, seul comme à son habitude, mais il fut rattrapé par Ichigo

-Mec, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je voulais pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas.

-Pas grave.

-Euh, je voulais te dire... Ishida, on est tes amis, Ok? Si t'as des ennuis, tu peux nous dire...

-T'inquiète, je vais bien.

-Ishida, te fous pas de moi. T'es un mec intelligent, doué, calme et capable de réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose. T'es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir fuguer, comme ça, un soir en rentrant du lycée...

-C'est vrai.

Il n'ajouta rien. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Surtout pas avec Ichigo.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence

Son père passait la nuit à son appartement de fonction ce soir là.  
Uryuu dormit sereinement.

* * *

Wow wow wow wow. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Un chapitre sans lemon! J'avais oublié que ça existait encore Oo

à ma décharge, il fallait bien que je plante le décor pour la suite! Et puis, je n'ai pas envie que ma fiction tourne au PwP (pour les néophytes, ou les joueurs de League of Legend et autres MMO qui pourraient confondra avec PvP, je précise : PwP = Porn without Plot. C'est à dire, comme son nom l'indique subtilement, du sexe sans histoire à côté. Un peu comme mes deux premiers chapitres, oui )

Même demande que d'habitude. Une review, s'il vous plaît? ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir et je vous jure que je posterais mon chapitre plus tôt :)  
Soyons fous: Si je reçois trois reviews dans la journée, je poste lundi! (quasi aucune probabilité)

PS: Pardon pour le cynisme. J'ai reçu plusieurs messages privés me reprochant mon humour "grinçant" sur le sujet. Certes mais c'est le propre de mon style d'écriture! On est dans une fic et en tant qu'auteure je sais que je traite un sujet sérieux et grave en parlant de viol et d'inceste, mais... Les sujets sérieux sont faits pour être traités avec légèreté, et le tragique n'existe que pour être dédramatisé.  
Si cela vous dérange, je suis prête à en parler avec vous, et échanger nos points de vue me ferait plaisir sans doute. Par contre, je ne changerai pas le sordide de ma fic en un truc niais où le méchant violeur est toujours puni, voire où le violé tombe amoureux du violeur. Pas mon genre.

Et puis, c'est ma fic et je fais ce que je veux! J'écris pour m'amuser et je publie pour divertir les autres. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, lisez autre chose!


	7. Joyeux anniversaire

Hllooooo! C'est encore moi! NeverLearn, pour vous servir!

Bienvenue dans la partie II de Père et fils. Pourquoi partie 2? Parce que je fais une ellipse de 6 mois (pas besoin d'être un génie pour le comprendre, hein^^) Je ferais peut être une partie III, je ne sais pas. Une fois encore, je ne pensais pas que me fic atteindrait ces dimensions là! Moi, je n'avais écrit qu'un tout petit Two-Shot au début... Et me voilà embarquée dans une fic à chapitres. Ah là là.

Je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir continuer encore à écrire. Vu que je suis en terminale, et que je suppose que d'autres candidats au bac me lisent, j'en profite pour leur souhaiter bonne chance (bon courage^^)

Voilà que je fais dans le mélo! Pas bon, ça, pas bon du tout. Reprends toi, NeverLearn. Ce doit être la fatigue.

Disclaimer bleach n'est pas à moi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Joyeux anniversaire**

Écrasé sous le poids de son père, Uryuu se débattait comme il pouvait. Sans réel succès, cependant.

Ryuken dévorait avidement ses lèvres, et maintenait en même temps ses bras collés au matelas.

Le corps du plus jeune s'arqua, dans une vaine tentative de le faire tomber.

Lorsque Uryuu sentit son père commencer à masturber son sexe encore inerte, il hurla "NON!" juste avant qu'il ne recommence à l'embrasser.

Il tenta de résister le plus longtemps possible, mais les caresses finirent par le faire réagir. Haletant de dégout et de plaisir, il se répandit dans sa main. Il lui arrivait de céder ainsi et détestait cette jouissance humiliante et sans plaisir, peut être plus encore que tout ce que lui faisait son père à côté.

-A-Arrête!

Ryuken se cala entre ses cuisses.

-Cesse de te débattre.

-Hhhhh... A-arrê... Non...

Six mois étaient passés et Uryuu n'avait jamais abandonné. Il avait toujours lutté, vainement, certes, mais de tout son cœur. Plus pour conserver son honneur que par espoir de fuir le viol.

Fuir, pour faire quoi, pour aller où?

Ryuken finirait par le retrouver. Et ce serait pire encore. Comme ça l'avait été par deux fois.

-Cesse de te débattre! répéta Ryuken, avant de tordre violemment son bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Il écarta ses cuisses, puis, sans préparation, le pénétra.

Uryuu se cambra de douleur.

-Aaahhhh...

Ryuken fit quelques va et viens jusqu'à ce que ses hanches soient collées à celle de son fils.

A ce stade, Uryuu, le corps choqué par la souffrance, n'arrivait plus à résister. Les yeux plus bleus que jamais, à moitié clos, le cou tendu le plus loin possible, la peau salée par la sueur et les larmes, les bras lâches et alanguis, il se réfugiait dans un coin de son esprit où tout cela n'arrivait pas. Au fil des viols, il s'était créé son cocon mental, presque hermétique, où il pouvait couper les liens avec ses sensation corporelles. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait trouvé cet état de transe fascinant.

Il haletait juste lorsque la douleur se rappelait à lui.

Parfois, il le suppliait faiblement d'arrêter.

Ryuken éjacula à l'intérieur de lui.

Puis, toujours impassible malgré la situation, il l'embrassa doucement. Il se retira et s'allongea à ses côtés, sa respiration erratique emplissant le silence soudain de la pièce.

Des fois, il le prenait dans ses bras. C'était si ironique qu'Uryuu aurait presque pu en rire. Il en riait, d'ailleurs, dans ses phases de cynisme. Le voilà qui se mettait à le câliner, alors que d'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais reçu de marques d'affection de son père, autres que les viols qu'il subissait régulièrement depuis six mois.

Six mois.

Six mois étaient passés depuis sa première fugue. Une autre avait suivi en juillet, lorsque la solitude s'était faite trop lourde. Elle avait été inutile.

Ryuken avait immédiatement appelé la police qui l'avait ramené deux heures plus tard. Uryuu avait appris que son père tenait réellement à lui, et ne le laisserait pas partir comme ça.

Six mois étaient passés depuis sa rencontre avec Morgane et Tenshi, et aujourd'hui était son anniversaire.

Il avait passé la journée au lycée. Ses amis lui avaient offert des cadeaux et Inoue avait même préparé un gâteau qu'ils avaient mangé tous ensemble sur le toit. Ils étaient tranquilles; une bande d'ados qui n'avaient pas d'autres soucis dans la vie que les cours, les amours, et les amitiés. Et des fois, le sauvetage du monde. Mais pas à temps plein.

Ensuite, il était rentré chez lui, et il avait trouvé dans son courrier une lettre de Morgane, avec qui il entretenait une vague correspondance. Elle lui avait offert un bracelet.

Puis son père était rentré du travail et l'avait violé.

Comme pour marquer au fer rouge qu'il était à lui.

Ryuken finit par se lever et quitter la chambre. Uryuu regarda l'heure qui clignotait sur le réveil -19h02- et décida que cette journée devait s'arrêter là.  
Il se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil comateux qui suivait les scènes de ce genre, avec un soupir en forme de promesse -plus qu'un an.

* * *

Plus qu'un an.

C'est la pensée avec laquelle il se réveilla le lendemain matin.

Il réalisa que c'était deux fois la durée qui été passée depuis sa première fugue.

Horriblement long.

* * *

On était le 12 novembre et il pleuvait. Uryuu sortit du lycée seul; il avait traîné dans les couloirs, et avec le temps qu'il faisait, il ne restait plus personne dehors. Plus personne, sauf un adolescent long et mince sous un parapluie bleu. Une petite vingtaine d'années, le visage fin, les cheveux un peu trop longs, les vêtements élimés...

-Tenshi? murmura Uryuu.

-Tu as changé, répondit celui ci en guise de confirmation.

* * *

-J'aurais voulu venir hier, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis en route. Bon anniversaire, donc.

Ils s'étaient installé dans un café proche du lycée, un chocolat chaud chacun.

-Merci d'être venu, sourit Uryuu. Mais j'espère que t'as pas fugué juste pour me voir, non?

-En fait, c'est ma mère qui m'a foutu dehors, cette fois. J'ai logé pendant une semaine chez un pote avant de venir.

-T'as un endroit pour dormir cette nuit?

-Euh, la gare?

-Mon père est absent ce soir. Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi.

-C'est pas de refus...

-Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi?

-Je retourne à Tokyo! Je suis libre, maintenant, je n'ai personne pour me ramener à la maison. Et Morgane a dit qu'elle voulait bien m'accueillir.

-Elle ne vit plus dans un squatt?

-Elle loue une chambre depuis deux semaines, mais ce n'est que temporaire.

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes.

-Tu sais... reprit il plus bas. Tu pourrais venir avec nous... On se débrouillerait avec la police, on te trouverait un lycée pour continuer... Morgane prendrait un appart, et on bosserait tous après les cours pour vivre en colloc'... Ce serait un peu galère au début... Mais on pourrait avoir une vie géniale, tous les trois! Tu imagines?

Uryuu imaginait très bien. Il en avait la gorge serrée.

-Tenshi...

Le plus grand s'aperçut de son trouble.

-Euh, écoute, c'est pas grave sinon. C'est... Je...

-J'aimerais vraiment venir avec toi. Mais...

-Tu as peur?

Uryuu hocha la tête.

-L'an dernier, nous n'étions que trois ados paumé dans Tokyo. Trois fugueurs. Nous tentions tous de nous échapper de quelque chose, non? Quelque chose d'insupportable...

-Où veux tu en venir?

-La réalité m'a rattrapé, Ten'. J'ai peur comme je n'avais jamais eu peur de ma vie. Peur qu'elle me rattrape encore si je fuis. Et puis, j'ai que dix sept ans... On dirait que tu m'a enlevé, et vous finiriez par avoir des ennuis. Je vous rejoindrais l'an prochain.

Tenshi passa un bras autour de son épaule. Il se laissa tomber contre lui.

-J'insiste pas,mais promets moi de nous dire si il faut qu'on vienne te chercher. On est... Des compagnons de galère. Et n'oublie pas un truc. C'est que je t'aime. Et que Morgane t'aime. Je vous aime tous les deux parce que, pendant ces six derniers mois, vous avez été la seule chose qui m'ai permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau quand je pensais couler. J'étais au fond du gouffre, et je pensais à vous.  
Uryuu eut un sourire triste.  
-Je croirais m'entendre parler.  
-Je voudrais pouvoir te protéger.  
-Eh, Tenshi?  
-Ouais?  
-Embrasse-moi.  
-Volontiers, répondit le garçon.  
Il pencha sa tête au dessus de celle d'Uryuu, et resta immobile quelques secondes. Leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, paisible pour celui de Tenshi, erratique pour Uryuu.  
Il était au bord des larmes.  
Tenshi finit par poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Uryuu. Doucement, délicatement.  
Il le serra contre lui, le faisant monter à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et, sentant qu'il ouvrait ses lèvres, prit passionnément possession de sa bouche.  
-Je suis en enfer ici, murmura Uryuu entre deux baisers.  
-Je sais, répondit Tenshi.  
Uryuu se sentait bien. Même si Morgane n'était pas là, il retrouvait l'ambiance sereine et tendre, avec une touche de désespoir, de la nuit qu'il avait passé entre leurs bras.  
Le patron du café se racla bruyamment la gorge et Tenshi s'écarta d'Uryuu pour lui adresser un doigt d'honneur. Puis il se leva, paya sa consommation et entraîna son ami derrière lui en partant.  
Le quincy était un peu rouge. à la sortie du café, Tenshi déploya son parapluie et l'embrassa de nouveau.  
-T'es mignon comme ça.

* * *

Voilà ^^

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour clore mon chapitre. Donc oui, Uryuu a fugué une deuxième fois, et non, je ne vous le raconterai pas. J'ai la flemme et puis ça ne serait pas très intéressant.

Une review, s'il vous plaît?


	8. Question de karma

Yop!  
J'espère que vous allez bien, que votre fin d'année se passe bien et bla bla bla.  
Perso, je sors du bac, et pour être franche, je suis épuisée et j'ai encore les oraux de langue. Donc le chapitre de cette semaine sera assez court, désolée^^  
... Enfin, non, pas désolée du tout, en fait. Court mais intense, ne vous inquiétez pas! Et puis, même si je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre encore une semaine de plus alors que mon rythme de parution était passé à un chapitre tout les week ends, je ne veux pas non plus vous offrir une histoire bâclée et terminée à l'arrache! et puis, je suis en train d'étudier le développement de mes trois prochains chapitres... si je fais la moindre erreur dans celui là, j'aurai du mal à la rattraper.

_P.S : C'est pas vrai, c'est l'un des chapitres les plus longs (peut être le plus long en fait) que j'ai publié jusqu'à maintenant. Au début, il était tout court, et puis j'ai décidé de m'y repencher._

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer bleach n'est pas à moi.

* * *

**Question de karma  
**

Les êtres qui vous parlent, vous touchent, vous embrassent ou habitent vos pensées laissent sur vous une empreinte.

Ryuuken avait fait bien plus que lui parler ou l'embrasser. Et il était une ombre constante sur ses pensée, une menace immuable dans sa vie.

Alors, n'était-ce pas normal que pour un soir, un seul soir, il veuille effacer, ou même juste estomper la marque de son père sur son corps?

* * *

Tenshi commençait à ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise. Uryuu avait cessé de se demander si il devait le laisser faire. Si il pouvait se laisser faire.

Il était un être tiraillé entre la logique et la passion. Mais là, les deux se mélangeaient et savait où en venir.

Tenshi déposa un baiser sur son torse nu. Il le sentait tendu. Il murmura:

-Si tu veux, on arrête là.

Ils étaient dans la chambre d'Uryuu. Cette même chambre qui avait accueilli des viols par dizaines, et qui semblait encore résonner des cris de souffrance de son propriétaire. Pourtant ce soir, cette chambre lui semblait douce. Pas accueillante, et certainement pas idéale, mais... Vivable. Juste vivable.

Uryuu embrassa Tenshi. Maintenant cette chambre porterait aussi la marque de leurs baisers. Pas d'amour entre eux non, juste l'attirance irrésistible qu'éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre deux adolescent trop vite grandis qui n'espéraient plus grand chose de leur existence, sinon un ailleurs. Deux paumés en mal de tendresse et de compréhension.

-T'as déjà fait l'amour à des mecs? Reprit Tenshi, voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui, dit Uryuu dans un sourire amer (il était dans une période de cynisme) qui dissuada son ami de chercher à en savoir plus. Et toi?

-Euh... Je suis pas gay, tu sais... C'est juste que... C'est juste toi.

Il laissa Uryuu lui retirer son T-shirt puis le renversa sur le lit.

-Mais avec des filles, oui, ajouta t il.

Uryuu ne dit rien. Leur relation n'admettait aucune jalousie. Et puis, c'était plutôt flatteur, au fond.

Tenshi mordilla sa clavicule, puis descendit en baisers papillons le long de son torse mince. La braguette fit résistance, ce qui tira un sourire moqueur à Uryuu. Puis, une fois qu'elle céda, il fit descendre son boxer et contempla le garçon nu qui se tenait devant lui. Uryuu s'était redressé sur ses coudes, agacé par cet examen visuel.

Tenshi remarqua des traces d'ecchymoses bleuâtres sur le corps. Des morsures, des griffures sur son ventre et ses cuisses. Et Uryuu était maigre à en faire pleurer une anorexique.

En relevant les yeux, il croisa le regard bleu glacial de son ami-amant qui le défiait de faire le moindre commentaire. Alors il n'en fit pas. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Les conclusions s'imposaient d'elles-mêmes. Il ne savait pas qui avait violé Uryuu, ce n'était de toute façon pas à lui de le chercher et de le punir. Il ne s'en fichait pas, non. Mais... Il comprenait ce que ressentait -et ce que cherchait à se prouver- Uryuu. On a tous son bagage... Et le sien n'était pas mal non plus.

Il se pencha vers le plus jeune, qui s'était rallongé en le voyant s'approcher, et l'embrassa à l'aine, sentant avec satisfaction un frisson parcourir sa peau. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose à quelqu'un, mais on lui en avait fait plusieurs fois.

Il prit son sexe en main et en embrassa le bout, puis le suçota légèrement. Le goût était dégueulasse, et la sensation... Bizarre. Se rappelaient à lui les images des filles qui lui avait fait. Mais Uryuu se cambra, en gémissant de plaisir. Bon, alors avec cette réaction... De sa main libre, Tenshi attrapa celle d'Uryuu et leurs doigts se nouèrent. Puis il se pencha se nouveau vers lui et fit glisser sa langue le long de sa verge, tirant un petit cri, mélange de surprise et de plaisir, à son amant.

Uryuu haletait. Sa main libre attrapait les oreillers au dessus de lui, et son corps se tordait, couvert de sueur, sous Tenshi. Il était en feu. Son esprit était comme noyé dans le plaisir, la sensation coulait en lui à partir de son sexe et remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le remplissait partout et partout partout il n'était plus que cette sensation et l'odeur de Tenshi qui l'envahissait, qui l'entourait le possédait le faisait vibrer, et il haletait encore comme si sa vie en dépendait... Et sa peau électrisée ressentait chaque frôlement de la main de Ten, et ses cheveux trop longs tombaient en caresses sur son ventre, et son souffle et...

Oh, c'était bon.

Le dos d'Uryuu s'arquait de plus en plus, le bras tendu au dessus de sa tête et sa main serrait les barreaux de sa tête de lit plus fort que jamais; Tenshi, amusé par ses réactions, intensifia le mouvement. Dans un petit cri aigu, Uryuu finit par se répandre sur son ventre et la main de Tenshi.

Tenshi essuya sa main sur les draps et se pencha de nouveau sur Uryuu, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, pour l'embrasser, leurs mains toujours ensemble. Uryuu, un peu groogy, rit et l'attira soudainement à lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il se retrouva allongé sur lui.

-Hé, c'est pas fini, je veux mon tour! protesta Tenshi.

Uryuu eut un sourire malicieux et entoura sa taille de ses jambes.

-Eh bien, vas-y, je t'en prie.

Tenshi sourit à son tour, un peu intrigué.

-T'es sûr que t'es d'accord? Enfin, je vais pas te faire mal?

-T'inquiète.

Il se positionna au dessus d'Uryuu, calé entre ses cuisses. Il semblait partagé entre la peur de blesser son amant et la tentation irrésistible de le prendre, là, tout de suite.

-J'ai jamais fait ça. T'es sûr de ton coup?

-Au point où j'en suis... Murmura Uryuu avec un sourire amer. Vas-y, je te dis! T'en meurs d'envie.

Tenshi sourit. C'était vrai. Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Il hésitait, ne sachant vraiment pas comment faire. Certes, c'était sans doute un peu comme avec une fille, mais Uryuu semblait déjà blessé -et puis, ça ne se prenait pas dans le même sens. Il commença donc par glisser un doigt en lui. Il sentait l'anneau de chair de son amant se contracter légèrement, puis se détendre. Il en passa un deuxième. Il faillit poser une question mais se retint, pour ne pas irriter Uryuu, et surtout, il commençait à comprendre, presque à l'instinct ce qu'il fallait faire. Il se cala entre les cuisses d'Uryuu, retira ses doigts et, avec précaution, entra en lui. Il vit une grimace d'inconfort tordre le visage de son amant.

-Tu-tu vas trop vite...

-Désolé.

Uryuu avait été curieux de voir les sensations que pourrait lui procurer une relation presque amoureuse... Mais au moins consentie. Aurait il mal? Oui. Pour l'instant, les blessures qui subsistaient des viols à répétition le faisaient atrocement souffrir, et il tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher. Pourtant, lorsque Tenshi fut enfoncé au plus profond de lui, il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il sentit des larmes perler à ses yeux et battit des paupières pour les cacher.

Tenshi se méprit sur ce gémissement, et, sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, commença à bouger en lui. Un long frisson glacial remonta le long de son corps, mélangeant le plaisir, qui commençait à monter, à la douleur presque insupportable qu'il ressentait.

-Aaah-Ah! gémit-il encore, incapable de se retenir.

Tenshi ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la douleur qu'il lui causait. Mais l'expression peinte sur son visage était extatique. Il prenait son pied comme jamais avant, sans voir -sans porter attention?- à la souffrance qui déchirait en deux le corps du plus jeune. La douleur était horrible, vicieuse, elle lui coupait le souffle et brouillait ses pensées, et l'indifférence de Tenshi à ce qu'il lui faisait subir le blessait tout autant; il eut la pensée fugitive qu'il l'avait cherché, au fond. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ten', mais pouvait il accepter de subir ça pour ne pas blesser son amant?

Non.

Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Immédiatement.

Et l'image de son père s'imposait à lui chaque seconde un peu plus, et il ne l'accepterait pas. Il en avait marre d'avoir mal.

Et il était libre, bordel!

Il était libre...

-Ten'...

Il attira Tenshi à lui et l'embrassa passionnément, encore et encore, pour se réconforter et aussi -surtout- pour l'immobiliser le temps que la douleur se calme. Lorsqu'elle fut retombée assez pour qu'il se remette à respirer normalement, Uryuu les fit basculer sur le côté, pour se retrouver à califourchon sur Tenshi, toujours imbriqué en lui. Maître de la situation à présent, il se surprit à sourire. Déjà, il n'avait jamais essayé cette position, et elle faisait nettement moins mal; en plus, c'était lui qui menait la danse maintenant, et c'était puéril, mais ça lui plaisait.

Tenshi, allongé sous lui, avait mis ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il avait l'air un peu surpris mais l'expression de son visage ne cachait pas qu'il savourait. Uryuu se mit à bouger le bassin d'avant en arrière, contractant ses muscles. Son amant se cambra sous lui, le dos arqué.

-Wow, murmura-t-il. Je...

Uryuu sentait les doigts de Tenshi se resserrer sur ses hanches, ses ongles griffer sa peau, au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait monter le plaisir de son amant. Et le sien. La douleur subsistait mais se mêlait à la sensation de Tenshi en lui, et d'un certain point de son anatomie fortement stimulé par leur union. Il avait la sensation bizarre qu'ils faisaient partie l'un de l'autre et...

Wow, c'était le bon mot. Pas aussi bon que ce que Tenshi lui avait fait juste avant mais wow quand même.

Les yeux mi-clos, la tête penchée en avant, il observait confusément le visage tendu par le plaisir de Tenshi.

-Uryuu... Gémit ce dernier. Uryuu, je...

Uryuu ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'il sentit Tenshi se répandre en lui. Il tremblait un peu, la douleur de nouveau présente se mêlant au plaisir.

à bout de souffle, il se pencha pour embrasser Tenshi et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Son amant, tout aussi essoufflé, l'attira dans ses bras en s'allongeant presque sur lui.

-ça va? demanda t il.

-Je... Ouais, souffla Uryuu.

Il aurait voulu pleurer. Au lieu de cela, il le serra dans ses bras comme un doudou.

Deux paumés, ouais.

Et, en entendant que la respiration de Tenshi devenait plus régulière et plus calme alors qu'il tombait dans le sommeil, Uryuu se rendit compte qu'il sanglotait doucement. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et sa gorge était nouée par le chagrin.

Il était libre.

* * *

Uryuu somnolait. Depuis six mois, il avait prit l'habitude de ne dormir que d'un œil, et il tenait à savourer encore un peu le contact du corps nu et chaud de Tenshi allongé sur le sien. Il avait l'impression de voguer sur un océan de pensées et de sensation étouffées sans cohérence, et vraiment c'était bon. Les yeux entrouverts, il pouvait voir la lumière de la lune souligner de traits pâle le cou et le début du dos de son amant; Il entendait vaguement le bruit de sa respiration et en sentait le souffle contre sa gorge.

Il n'entendit pas, par contre, la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

-Uryuu.

Il avait encore en mémoire le moment où on lui avait annoncé que sa mère était morte, d'une crise cardiaque que rien n'aurait pu laisser imaginer auparavant. Ce jour là, en rentrant de l'école, son grand père était chez lui et lui avait signifié que son père l'attendait dans son bureau. Lorsque Uryuu s'y était rendu, Ryuuken n'avait pas dit un mot; le menton appuyé sur les mains, il s'était contenté de l'observer, presque impénétrable malgré ses yeux légèrement rougis. Puis, après de longues minutes de silence, il avait prit une grande inspiration et avait murmuré: "Kanae... Ta mère est morte, Uryuu" et ce dernier mot avait semblé retentir dans la pièce pendant une éternité. Et là, le même "Uryuu", une dizaine d'années plus tard, résonnait tout autant dans la chambre.

Sauf que la voix de Ryuuken ne vibrait plus de tristesse mais de stupéfaction -et de colère.

Uryuu se sentit d'un seul coup bien plus réveillé. Poussant Tenshi endormi sur le côté, il se redressa dans son lit, partagé entre le défi et la terreur.

Oh merde. Oh merde. Oh merde.

* * *

_Donc, la question était; NeverLearn est elle capable de faire un lemon amoureux, sans glauque et sans douleur?_  
_La réponse est donc; Non, même en essayant très fort. Mais c'est pour ça que vous l'aimez!_

Nan je plaisante, je sais que vous me détestez. Mais c'est bien! La haine est une passion X)

Note n°1 : Partons du principe que Tenshi a un karma pourri. Mais genre vraiment pourri. Et Uryuu aussi en fait. Fâcheux, n'est ce pas?

Note n°2 : Je n'aime pas trop les relation uke/seme trop habituelles et stéréotypées.

Je ne vous ferais pas mon cirque habituel de "si vous me mettez trois reviews avant mercredi, je poste tout de suite le chapitre suivant!" vu que j'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre suivant et qu'il y a aucune chance que j'ai le temps de l'écrire avant mercredi :3

Les gens! J'ai redécouvert Avenged Sevenfold en écrivant ce chapitre. C'est juste trop bien! J'adore^^


	9. Empreintes

... Hin hin hin. Je sais, je vous ai fait attendre et vous me détestez aussi pour ça. Je pensais avoir internet là où j'étais et puis il s'est avéré que non donc voilà (transition de malade)

Le voilà, en retard, et très long (3 500 mots, c'est un record!) . Selon ma motivation (et vos reviews, surtout vos reviews :3), je posterai le suivant dans quelques jours.

Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, et où donc je relis une toute dernière fois mon chapitre avant de le poster, il y a un orage chez moi. Un orage sans pluie, j'adore ça. Enfin, j'adore la pluie, mais j'aime les orages sans pluie aussi.

NeverLearn raconte sa vie, parfait. Le jour où j'aurais converti le monde entier aux Quincests et où je deviendrais une icône mondiale dans ce domaine, je mentionnerai ce jour d'orage sans pluie dans ma biographie, qui deviendra un livre sacré.

Bref, bonne lecture.

Disclaimer ; Don't own bleach.

* * *

**Empreintes**

Uryuu soutenait sans ciller le regard glacial de son père.

Certes, inviter Tenshi dans son appartement n'avait pas été la décision la plus prudente de sa vie.

Et le laisser passer la nuit dans son lit ensuite avait été carrément stupide. Notamment pour la sécurité de son ami.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, mais il sentait, il avait toujours senti que son père n'accepterait jamais qu'il….

Qu'il quoi ?

Qu'il le trompe ?

Ha, ha.

Tenshi s'agita près de lui, cherchant dans son sommeil la couverture qui avait glissé sur le côté. Ne la trouvant pas, il finit par ouvrir un œil. Puis un deuxième, encore ensommeillé. Il regarda Uryuu, puis Ryuken. Puis Uryuu. Puis Ryuken. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui accordèrent la moindre attention, trop occupés à s'affronter du regard. Son cerveau dans les vapes commença à faire le rapprochement entre les différents éléments qui se présentaient à lui.

-Tenshi ? Dit Uryuu, se souvenant soudain de son existence.

-Euh, oui ?

Son ami-amant se tourna vers lui, rompant le contact visuel avec son père, sciemment provoquant.

-Je suggère que tu récupère tes affaires et que tu t'en ailles.

Sa voix était parfaitement éveillée, et son ton calme cachait mal la tension qui l'habitait.

-Euh, ouais, je vais faire ça…. Répondit-il, pas encore tout à fait lucide.

Ryuken lui adressa un regard polaire qui le dégrisa instantanément. Il lui fallut quinze secondes pour se rhabiller et prendre son sac.

-ça ira ? demanda t il à Uryuu, en prenant son sac.

-T'inquiètes. Et puis ça ne te concerne pas.

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite sans agacement ou colère, c'était juste une constatation. Tenshi n'insista pas. C'était dans sa nature de ne s'occuper que de ses affaires, tant qu'on ne l'appelait pas à l'aide. Et Uryuu lui faisait confiance pour cela.

Sortant de la pièce, il se retourna, s'inclina et lança au père et au fils

-Bonne soirée !

Puis il sortit.

….

'' Bonne soirée'' ? Il avait bien dit ''bonne soirée'' ? Uryuu avait l'air un peu surpris. Ah ouais, ''bonne soirée'' à toi aussi, Ten. Il ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

Au moins, Ryuken n'avait pas décidé de venger l'affront.

Sortant de l'immeuble, Tenshi déplia le morceau de papier qu'Uryuu lui avait glissé à la dérobée. Une adresse et un nom y était griffonnés à la va-vite, ainsi que des excuses et le conseil de quitter la ville au plus vite.

Tenshi sourit. Il avait prévu de retourner à Tokyo le lendemain, de toute façon. Il enverrait juste un mail à son ami pour le rassurer.

En attendant, il avait envie de finir sa nuit. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver ce Yasutora Sado et espérer qu'il voudrait bien accueillir un inconnu chez lui à onze heures et demi.

Uryuu s'était levé, tendu. Le regard de son père parcourait son torse nu, passant sur les bleus et les griffures qui le constellaient, s'arrêtant un instant sur la cicatrice en étoile qu'il portait depuis qu'il lui avait fait regagner ses pouvoirs, et celle, plus récente, sur son épaule.

Son précieux et fragile fils à la peau d'ivoire, marqué par lui des dizaines de fois.

Ne voyait-il donc pas qu'il lui appartenait ?

En attendant, Uryuu le fixait sombrement. Il respirait la peur et son regard brillait de terreur et de défi.

Sans un mot, Ryuken s'avança vers lui. Uryuu aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant. Rejoindre Tenshi, même si ça les mettait en danger tous les deux, et partir à Tokyo vivre avec Morgane. Ouais, ils pourraient avoir une vraie vie tous les trois. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Mais dans l'immédiat, son problème principal portait des cheveux blanc mi-longs et des lunettes et il continuait de le regarder, glacial, furieux et presque amusé.

_Oh…._

Il allait regretter.

_Non._

_Il n'allait pas regretter._

Ryuken prit son menton entre ses doigts, relevant son visage vers lui.

-Je refuse que tu…. Que tu couche avec qui que ce soit.

-Je ne t'appartiens pas, répondit Uryuu sans conviction.

_Il n'allait pas regretter. Il pouvait prouver qu'il restait libre même dans l'horreur.  
Il allait haïr le jour où il était né. Mais jamais celui où il aurait résisté._

Ryuken commença par le gifler. Puis il descendit ses doigts sur sa gorge et l'embrassa brutalement. Uryuu tenta de se dégager d'un mouvement d'épaule ; Ryuken attrapa son bras et le tordit sans pitié derrière son dos, le serrant encore plus contre lui.

_Le jour où il aurait commencé à résister._

Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Il avait l'impression que son bras allait se briser comme une brindille d'un minute à l'autre, et il sentait contre son ventre l'érection de son père –il était terrorisé. Il ne voyait plus rien, sans ses lunettes, et avec les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue ; il sentit juste Ryuken l'entrainer en arrière, puis tomber sur lui dans le lit, martyrisant encore plus son bras déjà douloureux. Il se cambra, essayant en vain de le faire tomber.

Les doigts de Ryuken attaquèrent la fermeture de son pantalon de pyjama.

_Le Jour où il aurait commencé à retrouver son humanité._

Ryuken finit par arracher les boutons et se redressa au dessus d'Uryuu pour lui ôter son pantalon. Puis il commença à détacher sa ceinture.

-Cesse de te débattre, murmura t il.

Uryuu ne répondit pas. Il arqua son corps, puis se redressa d'un coup, saisissant son père à la gorge, et ils tombèrent tout les deux en arrière.

_Il ne voulait pas le tuer Non Oh non pas le moins du monde.  
Mais rien dans tout l'univers n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux que sa mort._

Seulement Ryuken ne fut pas long à retrouver ses esprits. Il invoqua son arc. Uryuu tenta de se dégager de sa prise, de fuir ; D'une main, Ryuken tira pour le déconcentrer ; la flèche le frôla à la jointure de l'épaule et de la gorge, laissant une trace ensanglantée sur son passage et un trou fumant dans le mur derrière. En l'évitant, le fils avait basculé en arrière, laissant Ryuken reprendre l'avantage.

Ryuken qui le plaqua à même le sol en appuyant sur ses épaules. Uryuu hurla, son corps s'arquant un peu plus.

_Il ne supplierait pas. Il ne pleurerait pas. _

Ryuken avait détaché sa ceinture. Rassemblant les bras de son fils au dessus de sa tête, il l'utilisa pour les attacher au pied du lit.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il se releva. Son fils avait arrêté de se débattre, en comprenant sans doute l'inutilité, et il le regardait, plein de rage. Sa poitrine se soulevait et se baissait au rythme de ses respirations, mais c'était de la colère qu'il inspirait et expirait au travers de ses mâchoires serrées.

Son attitude avait changé. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir en quoi.

Ryuken ôta ce qui restait de ses vêtements, constatant avec regret que sa chemise et sa cravate étaient réduites à l'état de lambeaux.

Son fils était à ses pieds, fier et rebelle, et pourtant entièrement à sa merci. Ses bras s'étaient rapprochés de sa tête, dans un geste de défense aussi inconscient qu'inutile.

Uryuu était beau. Infiniment séduisant.

Et Ryuken était dangereusement fasciné par ce genre de beauté.

Il sourit et se pencha sur son corps. Uryuu semblait au bord des larmes. Peut être même sur le point de vomir. Il le vit fermer les yeux lorsque ses doigts approchèrent de son bas-ventre. Il sentait son fils frissonner. De froid, peut être, de dégoût, sans doute.

Il l'embrassa au niveau du sternum.

Il avait envie de mordre cette chair de nacre, de la déchirer, d'imprimer encore plus avidement sa marque en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui appartienne totalement.

Il écarta les jambes d'Uryuu, sous son regard glacial et terrifié.

Puis, sans préparation, il commença à le pénétrer.

-Aahhh- Hhhh- Hhh….

Uryuu ne hurla pas.

Il ne gémit même pas.

L'air refusait purement et simplement d'entrer dans sa gorge.

_Oh.  
C'est-  
Je vais mourir._

Il ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien ; son corps se résumait à cette colonne de douleur qui montait, qui enflait, qui grandissait-

_-encore et encore jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer et il faudrait que ça s'arrête il faut que ça s'arrête que ça s'arrête MAINTENANT Mais-_

Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas.

Et ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, noyées dans ce flot de douleur qui l'emportait

Il savait faire la différence entre le sexe pour le sexe et le sexe pour faire mal. Jamais auparavant Ryuken ne l'avait violé que pour le faire souffrir ; à sa façon, il avait parfois même essayé de lui rendre les choses plus faciles. Mais là…. Non, c'était juste une punition de base, il cherchait seulement à lui causer le plus de douleur possible.

Pour l'humilier.

Le détruire….

Il tremblait.

Il sentait Ryuken le pénétrer toujours plus profondément et il tremblait encore plus violement.

Une odeur de sang le prit à la gorge.

Son sang.

Des taches rouges maculaient ses jambes et son ventre. Des doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et tirèrent sa tête en avant, avec tant de violence qu'il crut qu'elle allait se détacher.

-Aaaah-AAAAAAAH !

La douleur remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, paralysant ses muscles, tétanisant son corps tout entier. Tirant sur les liens qui retenaient ses bras, il sentit quelque chose se briser d'un coup sec au niveau de ses poignets.

Il s'arrêta de respirer pendant une seconde avant que l'information et la douleur arrivent elles aussi dans son cerveau ; son corps entier n'était plus qu'une vague de souffrance.

Ryuken s'était enfoncé au plus profond possible. Il lâcha ses cheveux, laissant sa tête retomber et heurter le sol.

Il le sentait en lui.

Il sentait précisément le membre de son père s'enfoncer en lui,

Se retirer,

S'enfoncer encore, toujours plus loin lui semblait-il,

Et se retirer encore, le laissant déchiré.

Et revenir comme une vague qui recouvre et engloutit un noyé.

Uryuu fixait un point loin au dessus de lui.

Il aurait voulu vomir toutes ses entrailles.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la douleur comme il le faisait habituellement. Ryuken ne le laisserait pas rejoindre son nid hermétique.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le visage de son père, étrangement sérieux et appliqué, bien qu'un peu essoufflé. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses côtes. Et appuyait. Uryuu en gémit de douleur. Ryuken sourit.

Appuya un peu plus.

Encore un peu plus.

Encore.

Dans une sensation étrange –fascinante- Uryuu sentit une de ses côtes se fendre doucement.

Il eut un hoquet terriblement douloureux.

Puis….

Il se sentait…

_Cotonneux._

L'inconscience était là, juste à quelques respirations de distance, prête à l'emporter.

Avait-il déjà connu plus doux que cette ombre blanche qui lui tendait les bras, comme une délivrance ?

Ryuken continuait d'appuyer sur sa cage thoracique. Il le sentait vaguement.

Violé rapidement, douloureusement, à même le sol… Qui espérait-il tromper en parlant d'humanité ? Il était au tout dernier stade de l'humiliation.

Il ouvrit les yeux encore, fixant ses poignets en sang attachés au pied de son lit…

_Pas la peine._

Puis se laissa sombrer.

* * *

Il reprit conscience un peu plus tard.

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout même.

Cette sensation étrange au niveau de son bas ventre.

_Non._

_Dans_ son bas ventre.

Alors que l'ensemble de son corps sortait peu à peu de sa torpeur, il poussa un petit cri, mélange de surprise et de douleur, en sentant quelque chose vibrer _en_ lui.

_Oh, non._

C'était si trivial.

Il tressaillit.

Le vibromasseur avait été placé d'une main experte en lui, à l'endroit idéal où-

_Oh-_

Il retint de justesse un gémissement, la tête penchée en arrière.

Ses bras était toujours attachés, et, tirant dessus, Uryuu en réveilla la douleur. Il essaya d'en faire abstraction –et d'oublier le jouet qui stimulait _ce_ point précis de son anatomie- pour se rendre compte de son état. Il regarda son corps d'abord. Une substance blanchâtre facilement identifiable recouvrait son ventre, et l'odeur de son père remplissait ses narines, mais ses côtes avaient été bandées et, si il ne respirait pas trop fort, ne faisaient pas trop mal.

Le vibromasseur gagna en intensité.

-Mmmh !

… Il avait été bâillonné aussi.

Il se cambra de nouveau, les yeux fermés, la tête penchée en arrière.

La sensation était totalement nouvelle.

Envoutante.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il sentait son bas ventre se réchauffer sous le traitement du sextoy.

Il se sentait….

Bien.

Et tout son corps répondait avec enthousiasme.

Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce que son père lui avait fait auparavant, c'était plutôt comme avec Tenshi, mais…. Mais ça venait de Ryuken. Ce n'était qu'une humiliation de plus.

Uryuu, l'esprit embrumé de plaisir, essaya quelques secondes de se retenir de jouir.

-Mh !

Le sextoy prit encore en intensité.

C'était dérangeant

Mais vraiment délicieux.

Dans un gémissement étouffé, Uryuu éjacula sur son ventre, mêlant sa semence à celle de son géniteur. Le jouet continuait à vibrer toujours plus fort. La douleur des viols commençait à se réveiller, mariée à la double extase d'Uryuu. Le quincy eut un léger rictus, puis le sextoy se mit à vibrer de moins en moins vite, le laissant essoufflé, humilié et les idées en vrac.

Son esprit se clarifia quelques secondes.

Quelque chose d'_autre_ n'allait pas du tout.

Il faisait jour, à en voir la lumière dans sa chambre. Il se tordit le cou pour apercevoir son réveil. Un peu plus de huit heures.

Son père était parti au travail depuis une demi-heure.

Son père était parti, et l'avait laissé dans cet état.

Pour toute la journée.

Et encore, si il avait prévu de rentrer le soir.

Uryuu écarquilla les yeux. Le vibromasseur contre sa prostate prenait une toute autre dimension.

Et les vibrations reprenaient.

* * *

Il était dix heures. Uryuu avait joui et joui, mais la présence du sextoy en lui devenait plus douloureuse au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

Son esprit n'arrivait plus très bien à formuler des pensées cohérentes.

Les vibrations le dérangeaient de plus en plus, et il se rendait compte qu'elles n'allaient pas tarder à le paralyser de souffrance. La douleur des viols déjà subis se réveillait à chaque orgasme un peu plus, et était déjà quasiment insupportable.

Il n'arrivait pas à expulser le petit objet, alors il avait tiré sur ses bras, et ses poignets étaient en sang de nouveau. Il essayait de les faire glisser de la ceinture.

Il fallait qu'il se libère.

Il fallait qu'il se libère.

_Plutôt crever que de supporter ça encore une fois._

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Et le jouet vibrait de nouveau de plus en plus fort.

* * *

Quatorze heure, et le bâillon était plein de salive et de sang.

Uryuu s'était mordu la langue, essayant de résister aux sensations extatiques que le sextoy provoquait en lui.

Il ne savait plus différencier la douleur du plaisir.

L'un l'aidait à supporter l'autre,

Et réciproquement,

Les deux étaient humiliants et insupportables.

La tête renversée en arrière, il avait l'impression de brûler vivant d'orgasme et de souffrance.

L'odeur entêtante du sperme,

De son sperme,

Se mêlait à celle de ce sang qui coulait le long de ses bras, de ses joues.

Et le vibromasseur était au maximum de son intensité

Et Uryuu se consumait.

Il aurait voulu hurler.

* * *

Dix huit heures.

La souffrance irradiait dans tout son corps.

Le sextoy avait été dérangeant,

Il était maintenant…

Affreusement douloureux.

Uryuu se cambrait.

-Mmmmmmmmh !

Il hurlait mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre

Il pleurait

Il saignait

Il se tordait de douleur sur le parquet souillé

Il n'avait jamais autant espéré que son père revienne vite

* * *

Vingt deux heures.

Uryuu était prostré sur le sol. Il ne luttait plus.

Il ne cherchait plus à résister à la douleur ou au plaisir.

Epuisé au point d'avoir du mal à respirer, il sanglotait doucement, les bras serrés autour de sa tête.

Il avait l'impression de s'être évanoui plusieurs fois mais n'en était pas sûr.

Alors il se laissait sombrer, espérant un répit plus long.

* * *

Ryuken rentra vers vingt trois heures.

Il prit le temps de poser ses affaires, de se préparer un thé et de le savourer à petites gorgées sur son balcon. La journée avait été longue et éreintante. Lorsqu'il se sentit un peu reposé, il posa sa tasse et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils.

La lumière avare de la lune éclairait le corps inconscient d'Uryuu, recroquevillé par terre. Sous la pâleur coupante de l'éclat nocturne, il avait l'air plus maigre et pathétique que jamais. Il tremblait, des larmes mouillaient ses joues. Du sang et du sperme tâchaient ses jambes, son ventre et le plancher. Ryuken plissa le nez. Quel spectacle pitoyable.

Il chercha dans sa poche la télécommande du vibromasseur pour l'éteindre.

Puis il ouvrit sa ceinture, libérant les mains d'Uryuu. Il manipula quelques secondes ses poignets, essayant de déterminer leur état. Le gauche était cassé. Il envisageait de l'emmener à l'hôpital, où il pourrait en plus garder un œil sur lui les jours suivants. Mais malgré l'état physique déplorable de son fils, avait il vraiment été assez sévère ?

Uryuu avait vaguement repris conscience. Ses yeux bleu-océan qu'il aimait tant, entrouverts, suivaient avec indifférence ses mouvements.

Ryuken eut un minuscule sourire. Comment résister à ces yeux là ?

Il embrassa doucement son fils. Puis il le souleva et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il le lava et approfondit encore son examen. Il retira le sextoy, ennuyé par l'importance des lésions internes qu'il avait causées, puis vérifia que l'état de ses côtes ne s'était pas trop empiré.

Il le sécha, le rhabilla et le porta jusqu'à la voiture. Uryuu était de nouveau plongé dans sa torpeur.

-Tu es à moi.

* * *

« _A part nous même _

_Notre propre visage et notre propre voix_

_Nous n'avons rien_

_Mais peut être que c'est ce qui est important_

_Arriver à reconnaître le son de sa propre voix_

_Et la forme de son propre visage_

_De l'intérieur il est comme ça_

_Mais quand je le regarde il est comme ça_

_Là, maintenant,_

_Maintenant,_

_C'est déjà fini._ »

_Regular Barbary,_ A Backward Glance On A Travel Road.

Je sais pas trop quoi dire pour clore ce chapitre assez…. Bizarre, alors je mets des paroles de musique pour combler le vide. Ah, si : ce serait vraiment très très gentil de prendre quelques minutes de votre temps pour me laisser un commentaire. S'il vous plaît *tête mignonne*

PS : Il y a toujours de l'orage, mais maintenant, il pleut.


End file.
